


Twist of Fate

by Hannurdock



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Actor in Peril, Alternate Universes, Because Cory is in another world right now, Character Confusion, Cory doesn't even like riddles, Cory is Experienced, Cory is Prepared, Doppleganger Double, First Time, M/M, Orgasm, Penguin is overwhelmed, Penguin not so much, Real Life/Crossover, Riding the bird, Sexual Encounter, Slow Burn, Utopia might have to be delayed in filming, Voyeurism, double trouble, first time orgasm, protective Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannurdock/pseuds/Hannurdock
Summary: Cory Michael Smith is due to start filming Utopia when a strange twist of fate leaves him in the brutal world of Gotham. As well as stoking the interest of a certain Penguin, he finds himself in a world nobody wants to visit and vulnerable looking like a man wanted, not only by the GCPD, but by half the criminal element. With only six months before certain incarceration, he has to find answers and a way back home to his own world.An AU Gotham. Takes place before the final two episodes of season five.Cory is an absolute sweetheart in a villainous world.
Relationships: Cory Michael Smith/Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot/Cory Michael Smith
Kudos: 12





	1. Fallen Script

Cory arrived on set to find a new set of friends waiting for him. It was a far cry from Gotham but the camaraderie between actors instantly made him feel at ease. It was always the hardest time, to be in a new series as a new character and no-one could tell if the series would even make it past the first season. Gulping nervously and reciting lines within his trailer, Cory felt the pressure building to be perfect. To nail his dialogue the first time around and prove he was more than Riddler. Hoping that the one part would not be the one that defined him, Cory stepped out of his temporary home and rounded a corner, eyes trained on the dialogue before him.

He didn’t notice two burly men tailing him and squeaked in surprise as a cloth sack was dumped over his head and shoulders, the script falling from his hands and landing in a pile of dirt.

“What the hell is going on?” Cory asked, fear mixing with indignation as he was shepherded along and felt himself roughly shoved into a car. Reaching up, he tried to remove the cloth from obscuring his vision and felt his hands slapped away at once. Palms stinging from the contact, Cory placed his hands down at once and gulped.

“Is this some kind of initiation?” Cory chuckled nervously. “My script fell in the dirt. Someone will want to pick that up before it becomes illegible.”

“Shut up!”

Cory fell silent at once.

Hoping this was a mistake and everything would be rectified soon, he fell into a listless silence. The bag over his head was hot and uncomfortable, the cloth tickling his brow as the car jerked along.

It was an uncomfortable ride to say the least. Cory was banged about, his shoulders becoming bruised from the way the car swept around corners like a wooden rollercoaster, grunting as his shoulder again slammed against the side door.

He was about to speak but thought better of it. The way these men were manhandling him gave him a sick feeling in his gut he had never experienced before. He started to wonder if he was _actually being kidnapped_ when the car stopped suddenly and he was flung roughly forward, his face colliding with the seat rest in front of him.

Everything was a little hazy after the head trauma. Cory was brought inside a warehouse and sat down in an otherwise empty building and, finally, _finally_ , the sack was lifted and he squinted at the world around him. Although difficult to focus, he found the eyes of someone he _knew_ and he let out a little relieved laugh. “Erin! Thank God it’s you! What’s happening? I would say it’s good to see you but I’m not sure what this is all about.”

“Who’s Erin?” The bulky man on her right asked. “Beats me.” The guy on her left answered. The two men were comically large and wore dark pin-striped suits. Erin’s eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, only to slap Cory across the face with the back of her hand.

“Like, ow!” Cory said at once. “Erin! What was that for?”

“Is this a game?” Erin Richards asked in a low voice. She stepped forward and leaned down until she was eye to eye with Cory. “Are you playing a game with me, Nygma?”

“Nygma…” Cory repeated in a small voice. “My name is Cory. You know me, Erin.”

“I left my baby alone for this! I’m through with your games. You think you and Oswald are going to rule this city? While I’m still here? Think again.” Erin yelled. “Bring in Selena.”

Cory watched in sick fascination as Camren slinked into the room with a twisted smile on her face.

“I heard it myself first-hand. They are both planning something. Something big.”

Cory sucked in a deep breath. This had to be a gag, right? Some of his old castmates having a bit of fun at his expense? They could be gentler though and Cory fought anger building below his polite exterior. He had never roughed anyone up in his life and all this seemed a bit extreme. “Enough. Come on now. Game over. The curtain came down months ago.”

“Is that a riddle?” Erin asked.

“Maybe he’s referring to Oswald’s place? Or Bruce’s? They have heavy drapes.” Camren moved towards Cory with a taunting sing-song voice, her hand reaching inside her jacket pocket for a switch knife. “Or maybe he needs some convincing to open up.”

“Who is Erin?” Erin herself asked and Cory laughed at the absurdity of it. If this was some sort of game then it was well thought out. The clothes everyone was wearing and the warehouse itself looked like it had been lifted straight out of the television show.

“Gotham is over. Come on. Enough is enough.” Cory said, his voice nervous.

“Can I shove this straight through his knee?” Camren asked as casually as if requesting a drink. Cory sucked in a fearful breath as the switchblade came closer, hovering right above his right knee.

 _“Only if you want me to put one through yours. Back off Kitty-Cat!”_ A familiar voice rang out from the shadows.

Camren and Erin both turned at once to face the intruder and the two large men flanked both women instinctively. Cory sighed with relief having recognised the voice at once. He was desperately trying to remain calm but this situation was deeply upsetting.

His face swivelled to see the smaller man limping into view. He carried a firearm and had the gun trained on the two women, as if the burly men were absolutely no threat whatsoever.

“Robin?” Cory breathed, a hoarse cry escaping from his lips as the man stood in front of him and the kidnappers.

“Get up, Ed.” Robin rolled his eyes, pushing a bony hip against Cory’s shoulder and nudging him out of the seat until Cory was standing directly behind him. “Here.”

Robin reached into the waistband of his suit and drew a large gun, passing it over to Cory whose eyes widened as he took the weapon.

“They are not usually this heavy.” Cory said, looking down the business end of the gun and furrowing his brow at the slightly smouldered smell emanating from the weapon.

“Ed!” Robin snatched the gun from Cory’s hand at once. “What are you trying to do? Shoot yourself in the face? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“My name is Cory Michael Smith.” Cory gulped, moving backwards. This was insane. “I played Edward Nygma in a show called Gotham which finished a year ago.”

“You really believe that crap?” Camren cocked an eyebrow at Cory, disbelieving.

“Ed, what are you saying?” Robin asked, a little gentler this time.

“My name is not Ed!” Cory was becoming frustrated with the conversation. “Your name is Robin. Over there is Erin and Camren… and two big extras I’ve never seen before!” Cory looked around himself, trying to spot a hidden camera crew, production members, anyone.

The warehouse was eerily devoid of any technical support or directors. Everything that Cory had ever known was stripped away and just the six of them remained. _Alone._

“This is no fun.” Camren griped. “I think he really believes what he’s telling us.”

“We’re leaving.” Robin said in a low, threatening voice. “If anyone follows us, it will be a bullet to the head. You don’t want to leave your daughter without a mother, do you Barbara?”

Cory’s head snapped to Erin and his mouth was agape. _Barbara?_

“Cory? You said your name is Cory?” Robin asked in a ridiculously gentle manner, as if Cory had gone mad and he was trying to bring him back to reality.

“Yes, and your name is Robin.” Cory said. Why was his head hurting so very much? Why was everything so difficult to focus on? Why was the world so blurry?

“Go out of the back door, Cory.” Robin said softly, his voice chillingly calm. “Take a right and you’ll see a dark Mercedes behind a pile of trash. Get into the back seat and do up your seatbelt. Lie at an angle so that your head can’t be seen in the back window. I’ll be right there.”

Taking a deep breath, Cory proceeded to follow the instructions at once, wincing as his headache sharpened when walking into the dreary grey morning weather. There was a light frost outside the warehouse door and Cory looked about for the Mercedes. Finding the car, Cory slid into the back seat, did the seatbelt and lay flat across the seat.

Moments passed. 

The front door opened and Robin got in. Turning to look at Cory lying on the back seat, he tutted to himself. “Dear me, Cory. What a mess this all is. Keep low.”

Cory had been conscious long enough. The pain from his head was intensifying and his eyes closed as Robin drove them away from the warehouse, away from the situation which had been spinning rapidly out of control. Blissful darkness enveloped the vision of Robin driving in the front seat and replaced it with a cold uniform grey that swallowed up every last thought Cory had before falling deeply into darkness.

(There we have it, chapter one folks. Most of my chapters end with unconscious characters for some reason.)


	2. Feathered Devil

“He’s coming round, boss. You want me to shake him?” Low, grumbling voice. Out of place. Unrecognisable.

“Absolutely not!” _Robin, phew!_ “Leave him alone. Mr Smith will wake from his impromptu nap in his own time.”

“I think he hit his head. He might have a concussion.” Another voice added.

Cory felt a cool hand on his forehead and leaned into the touch without thinking.

“He is hot. Better get Mrs Thompkins over to check him.”

Cory cracked open an eye and the light was almost blinding. Struggling to sit up, he felt firm hands guide him gently into a sitting position.

“Easy Mr Smith. Take it slow.” Robin said softly.

“What the hell is happening! Why are you dressed like that? What is all this.” Cory spread his hands to include the entire room. The old Van Dahl mansion it seemed from his memory of set locations.

“Mr Smith, I would advise you to take deep breaths and calm down. We are both very confused and, I promise, I will help you find the answers you need. But first, tell me about yourself.” Robin laid a reassuring hand on Cory’s knee, squeezing the bone softly.

“My name is Cory Michael Smith and I am an actor.” Cory said at once. “I played Ed Nygma for the show Gotham and I have a role in a new show coming soon. I have to get back. I have to learn my lines.”

Robin pressed down on the knee as Cory tried to rise, keeping him seated. “I would like to explain some things to you, Mr Smith. If you would listen to me. Although, I confess, I don’t think you are going to like what I am about to say."

“Please. Just tell me straight. And call me Cory, not Mr Smith. I’m not an old man.” Cory cracked a smile. “It’s just, my head feels like it’s splitting open."

“Did you hit your head at any time, Cory?” Robin asked at once. “I have some pain relief if you want. Should take the edge off it.”

Cory accepted two pills and a glass of water at once. As the minutes ticked by the pain lessened and Cory found himself looking more closely at Robin beside him on the couch. He was dressed as his Penguin part, hair slicked and tousled, eyes two different striking colours. He was still slim but his nose arched forward in the particular style of Gotham’s feathered villain.

“Are you feeling better?” Robin asked after a while.

Cory nodded. Leaning back into his seat and fixing his eyes on Robin thoughtfully.

“Good. My name isn’t Robin. My name is Oswald Cobblepot. Otherwise known as Penguin. You are currently my house-guest at the Van Dahl mansion, my family home on the outskirts of Gotham. A real city, not a television show.” Oswald drew in a breath and then looked at Cory who was chilled out on the couch with dilated eyes. “Maybe I should tell you all this when you are… more alert.”

“No please.” Cory laughed at the absurdity of everything and the happy place the pills had sent him made him less caring about the new world he found himself inside. “Please go on.”

“You are not dressed like Edward Nygma. You are wearing casual clothing that Ed would never be seen wearing.”

“Thanks.” Cory deadpanned.

“You have his face… but this is Gotham. Many strange things happen here in this city. I am not one to dismiss something as impossible because I have been proven wrong so many times.” Oswald leaned forward and Cory held his breath at the sudden proximity. They were literally inches from each other, lips almost touching. Cory felt his heart hammering as Oswald watched him cautiously, clever probing eyes searching his own.

“I think you need to have an early night.” Oswald surmised, turning away and waving over a large man. “This is Patrick. He works for me. He’ll get you into bed and we’ll talk again tomorrow. When you are well-rested and more aware of what is happening around you.”

Patrick pulled Cory to his feet roughly.

“Take him to the room adjacent to my own. I want to keep an eye on him.” Oswald said as Patrick lifted Cory up over his shoulder and exited the room. Cory was laughing as he swung back and forth on Patrick’s broad shoulders, the pain relief making him giddy with delight. Just what on earth had Oswald given him?

He was dumped onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, still giggling as Patrick bought the duvet roughly around Cory’s shoulders and Cory sank back into the softest pillow he had ever known, watching the ceiling patterns spin in delicate dances until sleep overtook him.

He awoke after a particularly brutal dream about Gotham screaming aloud. Cory sat up, sweat beading his brow and soaking his clothing as the door opened and Oswald waddled in carrying a candle. Easing himself into the same bed as Cory, Penguin wrapped his arms around the shaking man and allowed him to rest his head against Penguin’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” The voice belonged to Robin. But this wasn’t Robin. How had this even happened? How had he ended up here in one of the most fatal cities in any fandom?

“Gotham isn’t safe.” Cory mumbled against the silken pyjamas Oswald wore, burying his head into the material and breathing in Oswald’s scent. He was clean and smelled of old tobacco and whiskey. Cory sighed in relief.

“You are safe in this house, always.” Penguin said softly, easing them both further under the duvet and placing the candle on the night-stand. Cory drifted away back into a gentler sleep against silk pyjamas over a warm torso and the soft welcoming touch of Oswald’s hand rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder.


	3. One Become Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory wakes up to a familiar face.

Cory woke alone with the lingering musk of Cobblepot remaining on the pillow by his side. Without thinking, he nuzzled into the scent, slightly dribbling on the soft material.

“Fascinating.”

Cory heard the word but he was still half-asleep, moving his head slightly and sliding his brow along the pillow gently. Eyes blinking open he came face to face with… himself.

Shrieking loudly, Cory bounced across the bed in alarm, falling backwards off the edge and scrambling into a corner with wide, frightened eyes.

“Easy there, Mr Smith. I mean you no harm.” His doppelganger said at once, spreading his handed placatingly in front of him. He made no attempt to move closer to Cory in the corner, merely standing still and allowing the man to fully take him in. “Oswald asked me to come over and help you.”

“Oh no!” Oswald limped into the room, immediately moving to the corner and enfolding Cory in his arms at once. “Easy there, Cory. Mr Nygma is here by my own request and has agreed to help you return to your own world. If there is anyone in Gotham who can do that, it is Ed here. Are you okay?”

“Identical.” Cory breathed, resting his head on Oswald’s purple jacket.

“Indeed.” Ed remarked, dryly. “You never speak but always hold my eye. The cold press of your lips against my own are always dry. What am I?”

“What?” Cory asked at once.

“A reflection, Cory. He is talking about your reflection. But you are not a reflection of Ed, you are his equal. A person with different interests and a unique life story. You are his double.” Oswald said gently.

Nygma sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands into his lap. Bowing his head, he remained quiet.

“I wasn’t expecting to wake up looking at myself. It was a shock.” Cory admitted.

“He is not you. He is Edward Nygma. Dressed up in sequins, green silk and leather underpants.” Oswald grinned at Ed.

“I do not wear leather underwear. I thought I had quelled that myth.” Nygma rolled his eyes.

“But I found a pair when you stayed over, Ed.” Cobblepot chuckled.

“One pair. Okay!” Ed rose to his full height and placed his hands on his hips. “It was one pair! They have since been consigned to the rubbish bin!”

“Oh Ed.” Oswald laughed. “This is Gotham. Who cares what you wear.”

“Leather?” Cory mumbled, eyes widening.

“It was one time! A purchase error!” Ed snapped.

“Anyway, we need to discuss our new friend here, Ed. He is much more important than your choice of underwear. And right now, he is feeling afraid.” Oswald helped Cory to his feet and moved him back over to the bed.

“You are both so beautiful.” Cory said, looking at the lavish suits both men were wearing. And he was in a set of pyjamas with question marks dotted over them.

“You can wear anything you want. Pyjamas all day if you are that way.” Oswald grinned.

Cory smiled a little.

“That’s better. Riddler is here because we have a problem we need to address. The elephant in the room, so to speak.” Oswald explained.

“Okay.” Cory said.

“Well, he is a super-villain. He can protect himself if someone tries to assassinate him; you know, that happens a lot here. He is resourceful and has criminal inclination like myself. I read people well and I can tell you are not like us in this way and that proposes a unique risk. It makes you an innocent...” Oswald huffed. “…and innocents don’t live long in this city.”

“Indeed.” Ed agreed. “Gotham is no place for anything remotely innocent.”

“I am not innocent!” Cory protested at once, mortified.

“Not like _that._ Have you ever held a gun? Or killed someone? Or been kidnapped and tortured?” Oswald explained.

“Yes to the last two.” Cory mumbled.

“That wasn’t torture!” Oswald scoffed at once. “Kidnapped, yes. Torture, no. I intervened before they could begin their shenanigans with you.”

“Torture or, more importantly, the way to respond to torture is a crucial part of survival in Gotham.” Ed said.

“Are you both going to torture me?” Cory asked in a small voice.

“No, silly! Neither me or Ed want you hurt! We just want to prepare you for some of the realities of this city. Perhaps even train you how to use a gun effectively.” Oswald hugged Cory to his chest immediately.

“I don’t believe in guns.” Cory said softly.

“What matters is; a gun can kill you. Whether you believe in them is a very different argument and it is redundant in this situation. When a bad guy fires at you; you need to have your own weapon to fire back.” Oswald said.

“Fair enough.” Cory admitted.

“Ed is going to teach you the basics himself. Whilst you are under his protection, I will be fixing things around here to ensure your safety. It is best if everyone in Gotham is not aware of your situation. You might become a target and get kidnapped. There are many enemies of both of us who would love to know you are here.” Oswald said, smiling wryly. “So Ed has agreed to tutor you in the art of survival. Think of it as learning essential skills for an acting part. I will be finding somewhere in the mansion for you to stay until you can return to your own world and ensuring no staff will accidentally bump into you and mistake you for Ed.”

“Got it. Just learn it as if it were a requirement of a role.” Cory muttered.

“Let’s get going, other me.” Ed said sprightly. “I have some clothing for you. I would guess we take the same size.”

“Anyone would think you have experience dealing with a doppelganger.” Oswald smirked as Cory was herded into the bathroom by Edward Nygma.

“You know me well. “Ed smirked, picking up an armful of clothing and fresh towels before disappearing in the bathroom after Cory.

“Be good, you two.” Oswald shouted, before leaving the room and going to make some preparations of his own.


	4. Colour Change

Following ‘The Big Battle’, Gotham had been run in several districts by different fractions. Scarecrow owned a good portion of the eastern limits. Barbara held the city grounds and nightclubs, Penguin the western richer boroughs and the Narrows belonged to Ivy and her new posse. It seemed that the Narrows had accepted their new leader and welcomed the return of green, vines running through every poor home in that area.

Selina had been bouncing around in the middle of all these fractions, along with Edward Nygma. He had been trying to cut a path of his own but with little success. Although he was technically under the Penguin’s umbrella; Nygma wished to find his own little niche. A place for his own unique style with his own lackeys and underlings. He craved being in control and influencing a portion of the city.

Then Oswald had rang. His voice panicked and needy… and Edward leapt to the summons immediately. It wasn’t just that this was his double. Physically they were identical. Edward had even resolved to measure them both in the bathroom to ensure this was the case; it was something more puzzling than that. A riddle of the highest order. For Mr Smith shared none of his inclinations towards puzzles. Nor did he enjoy torturing fellow rogues on an evening adventure. Mr Smith seemed of a purer inclination. Towards love and nurture borne from a world where such ideals were valued and cherished.

Ed was hooked.

He had already seen the way that Oswald looked upon Mr Smith, all gentle and doe eyed. He knew the signs and had revelled in the growing attraction between the pair. Whether Mr Smith returned those affections seemed irrelevant to Oswald as he kept a close eye on the new addition to their world. However, Oswald seemed to have learned his lesson from the days he had been overly possessive and murderous. He seemed merely to covet Mr Smith and want to protect him. Maybe Penguin could love another after all?

“Why are we doing this?” Cory asked as Edward used his measuring tape to record every detail.

“Because we need to know if we are truly each other’s opposite.” Ed said at once.

“Why don’t you just measure it already.” Cory rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious what you are really trying to do.”

Edward stepped back at once. He had underestimated his counterpart. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on!” Cory sighed, grabbing the tape measure from Edward’s hand. “I’ll measure up first. Flaccid and then hard. Turn around.”

Ed turned at once, face turning beet red. “Um, I did want to get measurements of _that,_ but I didn’t know if you would be up for it. It’s a little personal.”

“You’ve been beating around the bush for a good hour now.” Cory rolled his eyes. “If you want to get measurements for my dick, just say it!”

“Okay dokay.” Edward murmured.

“Do you want me to write it on your notepad?” Cory asked.

“Sure thing. Please do so.” Edward continued to look at the wall, at a particular spot between the tiles. Something dark lurked there, maybe mould.

“Done.” Cory was dressed in a slick but casual vest-top and trousers when Edward swivelled his head and looked at his double. “I’m heading out of here.”

“Gotcha.” Edward took the notepad and waited for Cory to leave before relieving himself of his clothes and measuring himself from head to foot.

“Did you traumatise our poor friend?” Oswald asked with a smirk as Ed emerged from the bathroom, notepad in front of him.

“Not at all. He seemed to be easier with the whole situation than I did.” Ed said.

“Measuring manhood. Oh Ed. Has it really come to that?” Oswald was chuckling to himself.

“He told you?” Ed asked.

“Didn’t have to. I guess it’s first thing we men think about.” Oswald stifled a laugh.

“Well, we are identical. In _every_ way.” Ed surmised.

“I could have told you that without the need for measuring tape.” Oswald snapped.

“I like to be thorough.” Ed admitted. “Where is he?”

“Talking to Olga. Or trying to, at least. Her English seems to be getting worse lately.” Oswald sighed.

“He seems like a really nice chap.” Ed said. “Not like us.”

“Definitely not like us.” Oswald agreed. “Which poses a unique problem. I need you to take him to the gun range and get him proficient with a side-arm.” Oswald requested.

“Before that, he needs a makeover.” Ed admitted. “We need to change his hair colour. Make him as ‘different’ to myself as I possibly can. His looks are a disadvantage in this city. He would be singled out and tortured.”

“Hair colour change. Gotcha. What colour?” Oswald asked.

“Let him decide, maybe?” Ed said.

“Let’s go ask him.” Oswald limped down to the dining area where Cory was unsuccessfully trying to engage Olga in a conversation.

“Cory, sweety. Ed and I need to ask something of you.” Oswald began.

Cory looked over at Penguin and Riddler, eyes widening slightly before seemingly adjusting to the presence of the two villains. “What is it?”

“You need to dye your hair.” Ed said abruptly. “Do you have a preference for colour?”

“Oh. Um. Blond? I don’t really mind.” Cory admitted.

“Blond it is.” Oswald turned and limped away to get one of his goons to acquire some hair colour.

“You won’t get much out of Olga.” Ed grinned, walking over to stand next to Cory.

“I am finding that out.” Cory sighed. “Too much of a language barrier.”

“When your hair is different then we’ll go to the gun range.

“I think I am blessed to be in the only fandom where glasses make it impossible for people to tell I am the same person.” Cory quipped.

“Excuse me?” Ed asked.

“Nothing. Just a joke from my own world.” Cory said.

It took Oswald half an hour to procure the hair dye and Ed took Cory into the bathroom once again.

“I’m beginning to think you two have a thing going.” Oswald pouted.

“You can come in, Oswald. No-one requested that you stay outside.” Ed said at once.

“It seems the gentlemanly thing to do.” Penguin said.

Oswald sat down and looked at his fingernails, waiting to see a new man emerge from the bathroom.

“Tada!” Ed crowed, exiting the bathroom with Cory in tow.

“Oh, _oh!_ ” Oswald sighed as he saw the new colour on Cory for the first time.

“It will take some time to get used to.” Cory admitted, twirling in a circle for the benefit of Penguin. “I am used to darker shades.”

“You look, fabulous.” Ed grinned, swinging an arm around Cory’s shoulder. “We are now brothers and not twins.”

“I think you two should go and get some practice at the gun range.” Penguin chuckled, turning away from the pair with a reddening face.

“He looks good though. Right?” Ed asked, prompting Penguin.

“He always looks good. That man could have no hair and still look amazing.” Oswald said, then froze as he realised what he had said.

Cory cleared his throat and looked at Ed. Ed smirked, winked, and drew a heart in the air with his forefingers.

“Off to the gun range, dear brother.” Ed laughed, dragging Cory with him out of the room.

Oswald took a few deep breaths. He was about to move when he felt hot breath ghosting his right ear. Freezing into place, Penguin’s heart nearly stopped.

“Thanks for looking out for me.” Cory whispered. It was borderline erotic, the way his breath was tickling all the little hairs on Penguin’s ear.

“Your welcome.” Penguin sighed, not daring to move as Cory moved away and the door closed with a gentle click.

Oswald sat still, trying to process everything he was feeling. It was akin to the romantic feelings he had once felt for Ed but there was something deeper there. His skin was tingling from the proximity he had shared with Cory and his body was trembling from an unexpected response.

_Oh dear!_

Oswald exhaled a long shaky breath.

He knew exactly what this feeling was. It hit him in the gut and spread a warm, provocative feeling throughout his entire body.

It was love.

He was in love with Cory.


	5. Gun Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddler tries to play a game with Cory.

“The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry.”  
To a Mouse by Robert Burns

Ed had been teaching Cory for three hours when he realised that the other man needed a break. It wasn’t that Cory had expressed the desire to have a breather but he could tell the signs of fatigue from his counterpart; which were similar to his own.

Cory was breathing hard, face red and his aim had gotten progressively worse. 

“Let’s have a drink in the café.” Riddler said, holstering his side-arm and retreating to another room where the smell of rich coffee hit them immediately. “Coffee?”

“Please.” Cory said at once. 

“Go grab a table and I’ll be right over with your drink.” Ed walked off and Cory seated himself at a table furthest away from the only other occupants in the café. Three men were watching Cory as he tried his best to ignore them before one of the men got up and sauntered over.

“Yeah, you look just like him.” The man said in a grim voice. “He your brother?”

Cory looked up politely. “Excuse me?”

“Riddler over there is a regular. Not you.” The man sat down before Cory without a request. He smelled strongly of tobacco and his eyes were wide with anger. “I owe him a beating. Get up and follow me outside or I will kill you both without a second thought.”

Cory’s eyes swivelled to the man’s waist and a weapon holstered there.

“Won’t Riddler get suspicious if I’m not at the table when he returns?” Cory asked at once.

“You don’t need to worry about that.” The man growled. “Now get up!”

“Now! Now!” Ed tutted as he returned with the two hot drinks in his hands. “Mitchell, there is no need for such unpleasantries.”

“You owe me, Riddler!” Mitchell yelled. “If you don’t pay up your pretty friend here will pay the price!”

“Right. Sure.” Ed tipped his head as if in deep in thought. “Actually, I have a better idea.”

Riddler threw the steaming coffee cups straight at Mitchell’s face who yelled in sudden pain as the scalding water blinded him. He held out his hand and Cory grabbed it at once, getting to his feet and both men were immediately running outside. Mitchell’s men were chasing them for a good while but Ed was surprisingly quick and he forced Cory along beside him at a blistering pace. 

“Well. That was unexpected.” Riddler laughed.

“Does this entire city hate you?” Cory pouted.

“I am misunderstood, Mr Smith.” Ed confessed.

“No more Mr Smith, please.” Cory rolled his eyes. “Just Cory.”

“Righto. Cory. Got it.” Riddler leaned on a grubby wall for support. “You can run when you need to. That’s good to know.”

“I had no idea.” Cory breathed. “I’ve never run so fast in my entire life.”

“Do you love him?” Riddler asked suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Cory asked.

“Oswald. I see the way you look at him.” Riddler shrugged.

“Are you jealous?” Cory asked at once.

“Maybe, a little. Not in the way that you think, though. I have no sexual desire for Oswald Cobblepot but he is my best friend and we have both been through a lot.” Riddler said. “I dreaded the day he found someone who loved him and he loved them back. I knew it would come, of course. It still hurts though.” Riddler confessed.

“Why do you think I love him?” Cory asked. 

“You give off all the physical signs of attraction.” Riddler leaned closer to Cory, invading his personal space and pushing him against the wall. “Dilated pupils, hanging on his every word, blushing, trying to hide how hard you are when you are with him.”

Cory took a deep breath and tried to ignore Riddler’s proximity. “You are a complete tease.”

“I know.” Riddler took a step back. “I like to tease. Although I do not lean ‘that way’ I enjoy the responses I provoke from others. I particularly like teasing Zsasz. He’s a lot of fun and challenges me.”

“Oh, really?” Cory smiled deviously. “You think you can play me at the gay game? Trust me, you are in over your head here.”

Riddler laughs. “I don’t think so, Cory.”

Cory smoothly inched forward, leaning his hand against Riddler’s chest and pushing him against the wall. Ed stilled, breathing hitched as Cory leaned in close and purred into Riddler’s ear. “You will always lose because you are unwilling to finish the game. I take it all the way.”

Riddler trembled as Cory nudged apart one leg and allowed his stiff member to gently rub against Ed’s left leg. 

Riddler sprang away, as if he had touched hot coals. 

“And that,” Cory grinned. “Is how you play the gay game.”

“Touché!” Riddler grumbled. “But you only win because, to you, it isn’t a game.”

“Exactly.” Cory said. “To a gay man; passion is not a game. When I look at Oswald, I don’t see something to play games with; to tease. I see a passionate man.”

“You are evenly matched.” Riddler confessed. “I hope I haven’t offended you. Playing games is something I do a lot; with every aspect of my life.”

“Not at all. I played you for years in Gotham. I know how you tick.” Cory said.

“No grudges? Are we friends?” Riddler asked, holding out a hand for Cory to shake.

“No more games. Not with me, at least.” Cory said, shaking the offered hand at once.

“No more games.” Riddler agreed. “You and Oswald will be immune to my flirting.”

“I don’t mind you flirting.” Cory said at once, voice low. “But you’ll need to follow through. Else you’ll be known as Blue Balls Riddler.”

Riddler gasped in outrage. “And you didn’t answer the question I asked you. Are you teasing me, Cory?”

“Maybe.” Cory winked. “A little. And, to answer your question; I don’t know how I feel about Penguin. I know I am attracted to him. I think he is attracted to me.”

Riddler scoffed at that.

“But this world is such a brutal unknown. I don’t know how long I am going to be here. If I will be able to develop a relationship with him. If he and I can even be on the same page.” Cory pinched his brow with his forefingers. A horrible headache was building below the surface. “Maybe I should stop thinking about this so deeply and just take him to bed.”

“I think that is the best idea you’ve had so far.” Riddler confessed. “We aren’t talking lifetime-commitment here. A one-night stand and see how you both feel from there. I think Oswald deserved to be romanced at least once in his whole lifetime.”

“Will you help me set things up?” Cory asked.

“Consider me your partner in crime.” Riddler laughed. “Getting Oswald Laid; our master plan.”

Cory grinned. “I will need a few items.”

“Just give me a list. I do well with lists.” Riddler said amiably. 

“You might be a little put-off by the things I have on this list.” Cory winked.

“Trust me. Nothing you put on a list will bother me.” Riddler rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see.” Cory said softly.


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory gives Penguin something extra special.

Ed came through spectacularly.

Everything on Cory’s list was accounted for and the trail of rose petals leading from the bedroom to Oswald’s study spoke volumes about intent.

Penguin had been holed up in his office for the better part of four hours working on something illegal and Cory had used the time to prepare everything.

Riddler had worked quickly and efficiently to get things into motion.

“It’s time.” Cory said at last, settling onto the bed comfortably. He was completely naked and a variety of toys were dotted around on Oswald’s bedspread. “Go get our bird, Riddler.”

Ed gleefully strolled to the office, knocking on the door to get Oswald’s attention.

“What is it?” The bird barked.

“It’s Cory. He needs you.” Ed said and then ran off into a smaller bedroom suite and closed the door quickly.

The office door flew open and Oswald emerged at once. “Riddler? Where is he? What is going on?”

Then Penguin saw the rose petals and followed them blankly. His mind caught up thinking that Cory might be hurt or in danger. The idea that something had gone wrong was all-comsuming and Oswald wasted no time following the trail leading to his own master bedroom.

Arriving at the doorframe, Penguin stopped and leaned against the wood, his breath escaping him in ragged gulps at the sight before him.

For there, lying on his own bed, was Cory. A naked Cory. A naked and _hard_ Cory.

Oswald felt his breath quicken and he turned away at once, face turning beet red.

“Are you coming in?” Cory asked invitingly, patting the bedspread and winking at the flummoxed bird. “I have something to give to you.”

“What is going on, Cory? What is all this?” Oswald asked, inching into the room but staying close to the walls. He was looking everywhere but at Cory.

“This is a seduction.” Cory explained patiently, voice low. “Look at me, Oswald.”

Penguin gulped and finally locked eyes with Cory.

“Why don’t you come over here?” Cory asked, patting the bedspread again.

Oswald turned around, taking three deep breaths consecutively. Steadying himself. Then he turned back towards Cory and smiled. “I should warn you. I’ve never done this before. With anyone.”

“I know.” Cory continued to pat the bedspread with a lascivious smile. “It doesn’t bother me one bit. Are you okay with me like this? You can tell me to go get dressed if you’re not into this.”

Oswald appeared panicked as he crossed the room and sat immediately on the bed next to Cory. “No, I am more than okay with you being naked, Cory. You look amazing. I am more concerned about you asking me to take my own clothes off. That frightens the life out of me.”

“Why?” Cory asked at once.

“My body is scarred, battered and mangled from years of Gotham.” Oswald explained. “I don’t look like you, dearest. I look like a beaten thing. Not attractive in the slightest.”

“Let me decide for myself.” Cory propped himself up on his elbows. “Strip for me.”

“What?” Oswald asked, wide-eyed.

“You heard me. Strip. For me. Now.” Cory nodded, licking his lips.

Oswald panicked again, breathing heavily before getting to his feet and starting to undress himself. He felt ridiculous, shedding each protective layer onto the bedroom floor but Cory deserved to know the extent of his misshapen body before they became closer. Finally, he stood naked, looking away from Cory, feeling his heart beat wildly.

“That was a lot of layers.” Cory remarked, dryly. “You are like one of those Russian dolls. There’s always something more underneath. Come here. Sit on the bed, Oswald.”

Penguin perched on the end of the bed and Cory reached out to pull the bird closer.

“A bit closer. There.” Cory was lying beside Oswald now, studying him gently. His eyes swept over Penguin from head to toe. “You look absolutely beautiful. There is nothing here I don’t want to touch. Did you hear me, Oswald?”

Oswald had looked away, tears pricking his eyes. “You are being too kind, Cory.”

“Not at all. May I?” Cory asked.

“What?” Oswald asked in a small voice.

“May I touch you?” Cory clarified.

Oswald nodded, stiffening as rigid as a board as Cory’s fingers started to explore him. Those nimble fingers first stroked Penguin’s face and then lightly slid over his arms and upper torso.

“Can I kiss you, Oswald?” Cory asked patiently.

Penguin nodded at once and Cory closed the distance between them, his lips finding the bird’s immediately. It was a soft and gentle kiss, a reassuring kiss. It was only when Oswald whined needily into Cory’s mouth that the kiss deepened and tongues began to dance, sparking a fire inside the Penguin. Cory stretched his body comfortably over Oswald’s, the skin-to-skin contact making the bird gasp beneath him. Oswald’s hard dick throbbed against Cory’s thigh as he deepened the kiss further, practically devouring Oswald whole.

Oswald felt Cory climb on top of him, manoeuvring himself over Penguin’s body as he continued to kiss him deeply. A hand reached down to stroke Penguin’s cock and Oswald jerked back, eyes opening wide.

“Did you like that?” Cory chuckled.

Oswald nodded. He couldn’t even find the words to describe the sensation so he remained quiet, breathing heavily.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Cory said, desire lacing his words. “I prepared myself for you. I want to ride you. Are you okay with that?”

Oswald didn’t realise he had been holding his breath and he shuddered. “Please. Cory. _Please._ ”

Cory rose up to kneel, one leg on either side of Oswald. His hand traced Oswald’s scars gently, fingers circling the bird’s nipples. “You are so hard, little bird. So hard. You won’t last long.”

“Sorry.” Oswald said at once, face reddening.

“It’s okay. I kind of like the fact that I make you fall so easily.” Cory grinned down at Oswald. “Prepare yourself, Oswald. I’m going to grab your dick and push you inside me. That okay?”

Oswald nodded.

Cory manoeuvred the throbbing organ into his own body slowly, taking breaths and relaxing himself at the feel of Oswald filling him up. It was a glorious feeling and Penguin’s face was unbelievable. His mouth formed a wordless ‘O’ as he slid inside of Cory completely, balls deep.

“You okay there, Oswald.” Cory panted. He had found a decent angle to ride Oswald and was waiting on the bird’s consent before he moved.

“Cory. Oh. Wow.” Oswald muttered.

“Be more specific. Do you want to me to carry on?” Cory asked, sweat beading on his brow.

“Yes. Oh God. Yes.” Oswald whined, trying to buck his hips.

“Good. Hold tight.” Cory started to move, slowly at first but building up a quick pace. He knew how close Oswald was to completion and he wanted to add as much sensation as possible before he came. Penguin slid in and out of Cory’s ass, hands flying to his face to cover his eyes as he sobbed in pleasure.

And then, it was over.

Oswald gasped and went rigid momentarily, before his whole body was trembling. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned, passing out from the sheer bliss of orgasm experienced for the first time in his life.

Cory waited, stilling above Oswald whilst the bird regained his senses. “You okay down there?”

Oswald nodded, shuddering breaths and sobs escaping him. “Oh! What? What was that?”

“You never felt that before. Even touching yourself?” Cory asked.

“No! I mean, I never touched myself. Not there.” Oswald babbled, feeling the judders of his orgasm finally subside. “I never knew. Oh!”

“Easy.” Cory smiled. “Just take deep breaths and relax.”

The bird was completely destroyed as Cory inched Oswald’s softening cock from his ass and lay beside the trembling man, kissing his brow.

“Watch me.” Cory said softly and Penguin’s eyes fell upon him in a dazed wonderment as he ran his hand along his cock and started pleasuring himself in front of Oswald. As he reached his own peak, Cory lay his head against Oswald’s; their brows touching as he found his own release.

“You. Are. Magnificent.” Oswald said as they both collapsed against each other and Penguin held Cory against his chest.

Both were asleep within minutes, breathing contentedly against each other’s skin.


	7. Bacon and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after,

The next morning, Cory woke and stretched widely, yawning as he cracked open an eye.

Oswald wasn’t in bed.

Sitting up, Cory wondered where he was.

He got showered and dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen where Ed and Oswald were deep in conversation about a criminal enterprise.

“Hello, beloved.” Oswald’s face shone at the sight of Cory. “I’m making you breakfast. Eggs and bacon and maybe some maple sauce if I can find it. Olga knows where everything is and she’s not here at the moment.”

“Ah, eggs and bacon is just fine. Thank you.” Cory sat at the kitchen table, wincing slightly.

Oswald noticed Cory’s discomfort as he placed a plate of food next to Cory. “Are you in pain?”

Ed quirked an eyebrow.

“I was enthused last night.” Cory admitted. “I am paying for it today.”

“You were beautiful.” Oswald admitted, handing a plate to Ed and placing one at his own table setting. “I’ve never felt anything like it before. Thank you for showing me.”

“Anytime.” Cory said, smiling naughtily. “I enjoyed myself. I’m glad you had a good time, too.”

“There was only one thing amiss.” Oswald hummed, tucking into his eggs with gusto.

Ed almost choked on his plate. Lifting his eyes he threw Penguin a bemused look, rolling his eyes.

“Oh. Go ahead, tell me. I’m always willing to improve.” Cory winked at the amused bird.

“Nothing to do with you, beloved. I felt I was a passenger on the pleasure train. I didn’t touch you much at all. You did everything.” Oswald turned red and he concentrated on eating, trying not to look at Cory.

“It was your first time.” Cory defended at once. “You were perfect.”

“Nonetheless, I would like to correct what I consider to be a glaring error on my part. I would like to take control of our next, ahm, session.” Oswald said.

“I am here, you know.” Ed said, wryly.

“Are you sure? You are new at this. You might want to take things slowly and build up.” Cory said, poking an egg nervously with his fork.

“Nonsense. I saw everything you did last night and I can replicate the movements.” Oswald said at once. “All I need to learn is how to prepare myself for you and then we are good to go.”

“And on that,” Ed grabbed his plate and got to his feet. “I am off to the living room to eat.”

Ed left the room quickly and Oswald laughed.

“I’ve never seen our Ed so thrown.” Penguin admitted. “He’s usually curious about all human experience but this is too much, even for him.”

“He’s scared.” Cory said, voice low. “He doesn’t like what it stirs in him.”

“You think?” Oswald snorted. “So, how do I prepare myself. For you?”

“We can have fun with that too.” Cory promised. “I opened myself with a few toys and lube, preparing the way. It meant you could just slide right in and have instant gratification.”

“Toys.” Oswald’s eyes grew large.

“A nice purple dildo.” Cory laughed. “It reminded me of you. Ed chose it specifically.”

“Ed did what?” Oswald almost choked on his eggs.

“I gave him a list of things to get for me.” Cory shrugged. “Riddler came through.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t Ed standing in a sex shop and browsing the aisles?” Oswald smirked.

“I think Ed handed the reins over to his other self.” Cory hummed. “I can’t imagine Edward Nygma going into a sex shop and buying toys. Riddler was probably happy to help.”

“I’m going straight.” Oswald suddenly blurted out.

Cory whitened and looked at Penguin. “Was I that bad?”

“Oh, heavens!” Oswald burst into laughter. “Not that kind of straight. I don’t think I’ve ever bent that way, beloved. No, I’m giving up criminal pursuits whilst you are in Gotham. I don’t want you to be affected by my riskier transactions. You mean too much.”

“What are you going to do then?” Cory asked.

“I’m thinking of running for mayor again. Ed has agreed to take on the underworld whilst I keep on the right side of the law. For once.” Oswald shrugged. “I don’t know how long you will remain here but I want you to be secure.”

“Does Gotham have any television shows?” Cory asked at once. “I mean, are any shows made in Gotham?”

“Not yet.” Oswald winked. “Do you want to act again, beloved? It flies in the face of trying to keep you low-key and away from the public perception.”

“I know.” Cory chewed on a piece of bacon. “But, as you said, I don’t know how long I’m going to be here. Making a pilot for a new show might be just the distraction I need to keep me occupied until we find answers.”

“Fair enough.” Oswald said. “Consider it done. I’ll send out feelers in Gotham’s more creative branches. See what comes up.”

“Good.” Cory smiled.

“Today, I have a few things for us to do.” Oswald said, getting up and taking his empty plate over to the sink. “I want to romance you a little. I’ve never done this before and I want to do things right.”

“Would you stop fretting.” Cory said, grinning. “I already said you were perfect.”

“I can do better.” Penguin’s eyes shone. “I can make you scream. I know I can.”

“I’m not a screamer.” Cory laughed.

“We’ll see.” Oswald turned and winked at Cory. “Tonight I intend to have you inside me. I just need a little guidance.”

“Consider me your teacher in the ways of romance.” Cory giggled.

“Are you finished talking about sex?” Ed asked from the doorframe. “Is it safe to come in and leave my empty plate in the sink?”

“We are never through talking about sex.” Oswald confessed making Ed groan.

“Fine! I’m leaving this on this table over here. You can put it in the sink.” Ed left the plate on a small side-table and left the kitchen at once.

Oswald and Cory erupted into laughter.

The mansion was filled with the rich, wonderful sound of happiness.


	8. A New Temporary Life

Temporary.

This was only temporary.

Cory shook his head to dispel the negative thoughts. He had to enjoy the time he was here; before he found himself back in his own world and back to normality.

It freaked him out more than he cared to admit. The thought of losing Oswald was terrifying. He had never felt more in love throughout his whole life. The man had changed his entire life for Cory. Given up anything remotely illegal and was now running for Mayor in a decayed and ruined city with the one thought to keep Cory safe.

Cory felt privileged.

Ed was still close by; keeping a watchful eye on the pair. He was in his element running the darker sides of Gotham and Oswald allowed him free reign to do as he pleased.

“You won.” Cory remarked one morning, holding up a newspaper with the tagline ‘OSWALD MAYOR OF GOTHAM’ for his other half to see. “Again.”

Oswald laughed. They were sitting close together eating breakfast, Penguin’s knee gently touching Cory’s and rubbing it lightly. “I played fair. Again.”

Cory smiled proudly. “I didn’t ask you to change your whole life to suit me, Oswald. I feel I have taken something away from you.”

“Nonsense.” Oswald tutted, reaching for the salt. “You make me a better man, Cory. I haven’t killed anyone since your arrival. I’m staying within the confines of the law and trying to make this city a better place; not just for you… for everyone.”

“It’s a little overwhelming.” Cory admitted, brushing his knee against Oswald’s. “I haven’t felt this way before. Ever.”

“I think this was more than a mere accident. You being here.” Penguin said. “I think fate had very specific plans for the both of us.”

“What if I wake up in the other world?” Cory asked, bleakly.

“Then you will start filming Utopia and forget me.” Oswald blanched. The words actually hurt.

“I won’t ever forget you.” Cory promised. “No matter what world I’m in.”

“I have a project for you, beloved. Something to keep that over-active brain busy.” Oswald petted Cory’s hand affectionately. “I sent out the feelers I promised and there is a new television show in the works.”

“Awesome.” Cory smiled brightly. “What is it?”

“Gotham.” Oswald said without missing a beat.

Cory found himself choking on his breakfast. “Excuse me?”

“This city wants a drama based on real events.” Oswald muttered, giving Cory a script to read. Cory perused the script, chewing his bottom lip. “I did a poll. Guess what role you are playing?”

“Edward Nygma, per chance?” Cory rolled his eyes. “I’m doomed to play this part forever, aren’t I?”

Oswald shrugged. “For now.”

“I worry about going back to the real world.” Cory whispered. “Oswald, I need to tell you something. Something important.”

Penguin stilled. “Go on.”

“The television show of Gotham ended with Penguin and Riddler being behind bars for ten years.” Cory fretted. “I don’t think I could handle you being sent away.”

Oswald looked at his breakfast plate blankly and then erupted into a fit of giggles.

“What the hell? Oswald? What is so funny?” Cory asked, offended.

“I take it I was still a criminal in that situation?” Oswald huffed. “I’ve practically changed my life, Cory. Jim can’t arrest me for a crime I have not committed.”

“True.” Cory cocked his head, regarding the bird mischievously. “I think we have time before you head into office. Maybe we could…. you know.”

Oswald’s face reddened adorably and he cast his eyes down quickly. “I work from here, Cory. I have plenty of time. Let’s retire for a quick session.”

“Are you going to make love to me?” Cory asked in a low voice.

“Oh Cory. I’m going to make you scream for me.” Oswald promised, taking Cory’s hand in his own and together they made their way to the master bedroom.

“I keep telling you I am not a screamer.” Cory corrected at once.

“I have something new I would like to try.” Oswald allowed Cory to enter the bedroom first and then limped in after him. “I want to try a sixty-nine.”

“A sixty-nine?” Cory rolled his eyes. “Oh Oswald. You are unbelievably adorable.”

“I try.” Oswald winked and started shedding his clothes at once. “You are going to be underneath me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be the one lying down.” Cory asked at once. “Your leg…”

“Feels a lot better today.” Oswald snapped at once. “I want to be the one on top.”

“Okay.” Cory smoothly slid off his clothing and jumped onto the bed, laying himself flat and holding out a hand for Penguin. Oswald followed suit, kissing Cory on the lips as he arranged himself on top of the other man.

“I’m going to turn around now and suck your cock now.” Oswald rumbled lowly.

Cory licked his lips. “I’m ready. Go for it.”

Oswald turned around and just sucked the entire organ into his mouth suddenly. Cory had no choice but to yell out loud as Oswald swallowed him whole.

“Oh my God!” Cory was trembling at the sudden onslaught of rough tongue and sliding mouth. “Give a guy a little warning, Oswald.”

Cory’s eyes fixated on Oswald’s dick and he guided the other man’s erection into his own mouth, sucking appreciatively.

For a few minutes nothing but obscene slurping could be heard from both parties. Cory gave as good as he was getting and they were soon close to finishing; bodies trembling and teetering on a precipice.

As they toppled over together, Cory swallowed instinctively and Oswald let out a muffled cry, gobbling Cory’s load hungrily.

“You taste so good.” Oswald purred, turning back around and lying beside Cory.

Cory smiled and wrapped an arm around the bird, bringing him against his own body. “You taste amazing too, Oswald. You are such a quick study.”

“I aim to please.” Oswald winked at his lover.

“I don’t know if I want to return to my own world.” Cory said softly. “I feel at peace here, with you. You complete me.”

“Maybe I can come with you.” Oswald finally said, turning to look at Cory directly. “Would you like that?”

“But, Gotham needs you.” Cory gasped.

“True. But you come first, excuse the pun. If there is any way of staying with you, I’ll take it.” Oswald said at once.

“Oh, Oswald.” Cory kissed the bird’s lips lovingly.

“Do you think your world would accept me?” Oswald asked worriedly.

“I think my world would go crazy over you.” Cory grinned. “They’d lose their collective shit. I mean, this proves that other worlds exist. That would change my world forever. Everything could be real and probably is. I think we’d be all be happier knowing that.”

“Then the decision is made.” Oswald grinned. “Ed will be coming too. You understand that I can’t leave him behind. He’s my best friend.”

“There’s room for Ed too.” Cory kissed Penguin’s brow. “Plenty of room for you both.”

“He has already expressed his desire to see your world.” Oswald admitted. “It won’t take much to persuade Riddler to join us.”

“Good.” Cory sighed, contentedly. “Maybe I can marry you when we get back to my world. Make it official.”

“I’d like that.” Oswald murmured.

“In the meantime, I get to play Ed Nygma. Again.” Cory rolled his eyes, looking at the notes written in red on the cover of the script. “Filming begins in a few days using the GCPD as location. It is completely different to the _Gotham_ from my world.”

“How so?” Oswald asked.

“No emphasis on Bruce Wayne.” Cory clarified. “It’s just about the hero Jim Gordon and his fleet of officers taking on some of the most bizarre criminals in the city. He even has a tagline; _He’s watching over Gotham._ I’ve already seen that his incarceration has been removed from the story. Jim Gordon? In Blackgate? No, the city’s hero needs to remain pure. It reminds me of the old A-Team episodes, only Jim is the whole team.”

Oswald giggled. “The city needs a hero, Cory. This television show will help people live less in fear.”

“I play the brainy and often under-utilised genius, of course.” Cory sighed. “I am the scientist from every movie that tries to stop the plan because there is a glaring error, but everyone plows on regardless until the shit hits the fan. Then they look back and say that scientist was actually right. Such a trope.”

“Oh Cory. Stop!” Oswald was trying to contain his laughter, but Cory’s carefree assessment of his new role was too funny.

“Oh and Ed is such an awkward guy. Much more so than the Ed from my world’s _Gotham_. He stammers all the time and goes into glass doors when he’s not wearing his glasses. It’s a thing you know. First episode. Ed goes into a glass door.” Cory continued, snorting with humour.

“I don’t think Riddler will approve.” Oswald sighed.

“I think Riddler might kill everyone on set when he sees the pilot.” Ed muttered. “It’s an insult, really. Not good to do when the character is a real-life criminal.”

“Definitely.” Oswald said. “Well, Riddler will be leaving one person alive, at least.”

“I love you.” Cory admitted softly, suddenly.

“I love you too.” Oswald smiled, leaning in for a passionate kiss.


	9. Gotham - An VANDAHLARTS Production

They stood beside one another ready to watch the show air for the first time. It was a special screening at Gotham Multiplex and Oswald had created the perfect red-carpet experience. With Cory hanging on one arm dressed in a fine tuxedo and Riddler on the other dressed in his green suit with eye mask, cameras were snapping away as they made their way slowly into the cinema.

The other co-stars were also in attendance, doing their best camera poses as they flashed down the red carpet and all piled in to see the new television show.

A big sign had been plastered over the entrance with a picture of Jim Gordon (not the real Jim, the actor Timothy Hendy, who looked a little like a beefed-up Jim Gordon with extra muscles) with arms folded. On either side of him were Bullock the comedian and Ed the genius, flanking him. Cory looked very cool and sophisticated in his suit and glasses. Bullock, not so much. The actor playing him was a comic actor famed for his slapstick routines and one-liners. Cory felt as if he were in an alternate universe. Which, technically, he was.

_Gotham: A television production from VANDAHLARTS._

“You like all this?” Oswald asked, parading Cory down a corridor whilst Riddler riddled his way through an appreciative audience.

“It’s amazing.” Cory whispered as cameras flickered all around them. “I feel like I’m the star of the show.”

“That’s the point.” Oswald grinned. “You are my leading man.”

Sitting down in the seats assigned to them, Riddler sat next to Cory; who sat next to Oswald. Nestled comfortably between the two villains, Cory’s stomach was doing flips as the theme song played.

The theatre was silent for the whole show. Then a round of applause started and everyone started getting to their feet.

It was a ridiculous but fun concept. Jim Gordon, hero of Gotham, was assigned to the failing GCPD to turn around the city. Turning to his comrades – funny-man Bullock and tech-wiz Ed, Gordon navigated a sea of weird villains all determined to make Gotham feel unsafe. Even Penguin had a cameo role. (Not Oswald of course. An actor called David Lopez played Penguin.)

“Well, I think that went well.” Cory admitted as people started leaving for the after-party.

“I think it was damn awful.” Riddler muttered, pouting. He was only one to have remained seated during the standing ovation. “What a silly show. I mean, come on - we have colourful villains here, sure. But the guy with the chattering teeth that sang a siren song? What the hell was all that about? And the guy with the cheese slices? Weird.”

“Just enjoy it, Ed.” Oswald stuck out his tongue.

“I think it captured the mood of the city perfectly.” Cory said, defending the show at once. “People need levity not a serious crime drama. This delivers.”

“Maybe” Riddler muttered. “I think I am a little more than a plot device. What do you call it again? When there is an assigned character to fill in all the story background and technical jargon?”

“Exposition!” Cory and Oswald said at once, laughing.

“That’s the one.” Riddler sighed.

The party was as lavish as the premiere with actors standing in small groups and talking to industry professionals.

“Does anyone not talk about work at these events?” Riddler whispered into Cory’s ear.

“This is called networking.” Cory smiled. “Part of the job. The aim is to get as much funding to produce future episodes. We have a problem in our world where shows are routinely cancelled by executives. I’m hoping it is different here.”

“Are they still alive?” Riddler asked sharply. “I’d kill any executive that cancelled one of my favourite shows.”

“It doesn’t work that way in my world.” Cory admitted. “I just hope that cancellation doesn’t infect this world too. It’s ruined a lot of TV shows in my world. I’d hate to see the same thing happen here.”

“You have something that the other world doesn’t.” Riddler winked. “You have an Oswald. He won’t let them cancel your show. Trust me.”

“I’m certain of that.” Cory smiled, turning to face the flashing cameras with a practiced stance. “Oswald is very protective of the show.”

“Not the show.” Riddler corrected. “You.”

The party went on into the early hours of the morning and Riddler returned to the mansion with Oswald and Cory.

“What a night!” Cory said tiredly, pulling off the shoes from his aching feet.

“Indeed.” Penguin smiled over at the Riddler. A shared glance passed between them without Cory even noticing.

“I’m going to bed.” Cory announced, holding his hand out for Penguin.

“Hold on.” Riddler stood up. “I have something to show you.”

“Now?” Cory asked, wearily.

“Right now.” Riddler led the two men out of the living room and into an office at the rear of the building. “This is almost complete. I have the coordinates thanks to a link within your DNA to your home world. I’ve been building this since you arrived in secret and it’s almost time.”

“Almost time for what?” Cory asked as he looked at a machine in the centre of the room that looked suspiciously like a Stargate.

“Time to go home.” Riddler grinned, pointing at the machine with a theatrical flourish. “Tada. This is my new dimensional portal.”

“Oh!” Cory said. Then the reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He could go home._


	10. Epilogue

Cory returned to a world he didn’t recognise.

Since he had been gone, Robin Lord Taylor and David Mazouz had launched a campaign to find the missing actor. It made no sense that he had completely disappeared on the set of Utopia and an investigation had been launched to find out what had happened to him.

“Cory. If you are out there. Please, contact someone.” Robin had pleaded with an especially emotional appeal on Instagram and Twitter.

“There has been a lot going on since you vanished.” Riddler said as the three of them walked down the streets of New York City. “They have been looking for you. Your Gotham co-stars have been determined to track you down. Oh and a pandemic has run rampant in the world.”

“Is that why New York is so empty?” Cory looked around himself in disbelief. “I have never seen the streets so still.”

“Wait until they get a load of the three of us.” Oswald chuckled.

He was dressed in a plush purple suit, meticulously tailored and looking every inch the fierce Penguin that was to be feared. Riddler was dressed in his own emerald suit with bowler hat and mask as they merely walked along enjoying each others company.

Cory felt a little under-dressed in his suit as he allowed the villains to lead him along. A podium was waiting with reporters as Riddler stepped up to the microphone.

“It is an honour to return Cory Michael Smith to this world. As you know, he vanished several months ago and has been missing and presumed dead this entire time. Well, lucky days! He’s back. And he’s brought someone with him. I would like to introduce the newly engaged couple, Cory Michael Smith and Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot! Congratulations, gentlemen!”

It was a weird moment, having cameras flickering but no crowds.

“This feels weird.” Cory admitted to Oswald as Riddler continued his act.

“Pandemic. Remember.” Oswald smiled. “It’s okay. This is being broadcast all over the internet. We have live streams from your Gotham co-stars and the cast of Utopia.”

“Seven months. Wow. Has Utopia been filmed already?” Cory asked nervously.

“Pandemic.” Oswald reminded softly. “Nothing has been filmed for a while.”

“And I….” Riddler bowed before the cameras theatrically. “Am the Riddler. Come to your world from a far-flung universe to inject a little star quality into your daily lives.”

A few scientists were gathering around the portal, examining it and wondering how the hell it could actually work. They were poking their hands through the centre and wiggling their fingers in the other world.

“We are going to be staying here, commuting through the portal frequently, but we will make this world our home base.” Riddler shouted, lifting his cane and giving his socially distanced audience a wide smile. Then he waved at Cory, encouraging him to come forward. “Cory, come up here.”

Cory took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, standing next to his counterpart as the cameras flashed around them. “Thank you, Riddler.”

Riddler bowed and jumped off the stage to go stand next to Oswald.

“First and foremost, I would like to apologise.” Cory said. He glanced at a giant screen with live streaming videos of his fellow actors. “I still have no idea how I got sucked out of this world and into another. But I am sincerely grateful for meeting Oswald and spending time with him in his own world.”

Oswald smiled encouragingly as Cory grinned at him.

“The world has changed. Things will never return to normal. 2020 has been a weird year but there is light at the end of the tunnel. Other universes exist and it can be proven. We can live alongside our favourite characters and find love.” Cory fought to keep his voice steady, emotions almost overwhelming. "Riddler has offered to assist in researching the pandemic. He has first-hand experience of the Tetch Virus and is ready to get to work.”

“What about Penguin?” A reporter shouted out. “What will he do? Isn’t he a bad guy?”

Cory smiled to himself and took a moment before answering. “Once, yes he was. But I am a firm believer in the idea that people can change. Oswald is no longer the villain. He is a loving, caring partner and he will make this world a better place. Knowing other universes exist alongside our own is a turning point for humanity. We can move forward. Together.”

Penguin limped up onto the stage and took Cory’s hand in his own. “My fellow Americans. We will make this world safe again. For all of us.”

“You’ll get on well with Trump.” Cory whispered into Oswald’s ear with a slight smirk.

“Do not be afraid of myself or Riddler.” Oswald continued. “We do not want to hurt anyone. We just want to make things better.”

Cory sighed and turned his attention to the live streams from his fellow actors. He was relieved to be home again and as he talked and laughed with them he realised something profound.

_He was ready to commit to Oswald._

_He had been waiting for Oswald his entire life._

_Things were about to get much, much better._


	11. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to this world and after filming the first season of Utopia (whilst travelling back and forth to Gotham to continue filming the silly series based on a beefed up Jim Gordon) Cory Michael Smith let’s his hair down at his bachelor party. The wedding between himself and Penguin is happening next day and it is up to Robin Lord Taylor and Dickie Dibella to try and keep him safe when some motley villains from Gotham use the portal and cross over to cause trouble. Should Dickie have his own action series? Wait and see.

A bachelor party.

They’d only gone and thrown him a bachelor party.

At the newly opened Iceberg Lounge located in New York City’s vibrant Manhattan there was a new club opening its doors. (Oswald’s pet project in this world, whilst Riddler was busy working on a vaccine for the pandemic.)

“Social distancing applies, Cory.” Dickie teased as they filed in the bar one by one to sit at a table suitably spaced apart. “Are you sure you’ll be able to tell Robin and Penguin apart after a few drinks?”

“Your husband is blond.” Cory laughed, rolling his eyes. “Mine-to-be has dark hair. I think I can tell them apart even when blurred from intoxication.”

Penguin was darting around visiting his guests. He stopped by the table where Cory was sitting with his friends and squeezed the man’s shoulder. “Drinks are on the house, of course. I want to celebrate my upcoming union with this delightful man.”

“Cheers.” Ben McKenzie tipped back a neat vodka. “This table service is excellent.”

“Pandemic restrictions apply.” Penguin admitted, rolling his eyes. “Table service is essential. No crowding at the bar. Unless you want to spread this evil thing all over the place. Take it home to kill granny.”

“No, we do not want to take anything home. That’s right.” Ben smiled. “All your waiters are wearing masks. Doesn’t it get uncomfortable under there?”

“It’s called the Iceberg Lounge for a reason.” Penguin sighed. “They don’t get hot in this chilly environment. You like the tank I installed? The zoo was happy to have extra help looking after the more aquatic species. I even have a few penguins in their own enclosure. It’s a mixture between conservation, zoo and club… all rolled into one.”

“Very cool.” David Mazouz grinned. “I’ve seen the sharks. They are awesome.”

“We have a sea turtle breeding programme going on presently.” Oswald said. “More will be coming in the months ahead. Anyway, must mingle at a distance. Say hello to some of our patrons. Have a good time, Cory.”

“See you later, Oswald.” Cory smiled as he looked around himself. His fiancé had done wonderfully well in the two months he had been in the real world. Networking was an instinct for Penguin. He shimmied and bustled his way to the top of New York’s social scene within record time.

“Cory, how are you getting on. Penguin is so busy at the moment.” Robin asked.

“Oh, very well. He always makes time for us.” Cory admitted. “I sometimes wonder where on earth he gets the energy from. He manages to fit everything in.”

“He’s very organised.” Robin said.

Cory smiled. “His strength lies in the management of other people. He’s very good at telling people what to do.”

“Oh yes?” Dickie almost coughed up his drink.

Cory smiled and said nothing more.

“So, what’s it feel like? Being a single man for one night longer?” Ben asked.

“Weird.” Cory admitted. “I didn’t really think much about getting married myself until I met Oswald.”

“That’s how it works.” Dickie nodded to Robin.

“It is indeed.” Robin agreed amiably.

“He is such a force of nature.” Cory sighed. “I sometimes think he’ll grow bored of me someday.”

Robin shook his head fondly. “Like that is going to happen. That guy is crazy for you, Cory.”

“I know. But real life is going to set in sooner or later. I worry we’ll be folding laundry one day and he’ll just walk out on me. Go back to his criminal ways.” Cory felt the glass shake in his hands. “His world is so much more interesting than mine. I worry he won’t be content here.”

“Are you getting morose again, beloved?” Penguin was back, sitting next to Cory and nudging him with his shoulder. “I’ve dreamed of folding laundry with someone I love. How can that ever get boring?”

Cory laughed nervously. “It’s the real world, Oswald. Things work differently here.”

“I am extremely adaptable, thank you.” Oswald parried. “Real world or not, if you are not next to me, I am not interested.” He draped an arm around the actor’s shoulder and drew his face close for a kiss. Cory melted at once, allowing himself to fall against Penguin’s chest and be engulfed with affection.

“That’s more like it.” David was getting drunk. “Three cheers for the happy couple!”

Everyone raised their glass and toasted as the couple continued to devour each others mouths.

“Now, I don’t want you thinking such negative thoughts.” Oswald tutted, drawing away from his fiancé and licking his lips at the slight taste of alcohol straight from the mouth of his lover. “I love you. You love me. We are getting married tomorrow. In front of the whole wide world. Live streamed.”

“Where are you going on your honeymoon?” Ben asked.

“We are staying in New York and binge-watching Gotham together.” Penguin admitted. “There is no time for a real honeymoon right now, and I need to get through season three. It is interesting to see how events unfold from other points of view. Gotham is not merely a television show to me. It is my history.”

“Has Riddler seen Gotham yet?” Robin asked.

“He binged it in four days.” Oswald admitted. “Not much sleeping was going on. He was working on the virus vaccine and watching the series obsessively. Oh, and he’s seen Utopia, Cory. He likes it.”

“That’s great!” Cory grinned brightly.

“He’s been through every work in the DC Universe – shows, comic books, movies, you name it.” Oswald tutted. “He’s burning the candle at both ends as usual.”

“What did he think of Jim Carrey’s performance as Riddler?” Cory asked, curiously.

“He preferred your interpretation.” Oswald said at once. “He forbade me from watching the film with me in. Says it would hurt my feelings.”

“He’s a good friend.” Cory smiled. “And you are rather sensitive.”

“Indeed.” Penguin put a protective arm around Cory’s shoulder. “I am marrying the man of my dreams in the morning. I feel quite tearful.”

“Ah, Oswald.” Cory smiled, leaning in to the other man’s chest. “I’m so happy. I never thought I would feel like this.”

“I am going to mingle more.” Oswald sniffed, getting up and leaving the table.

“He’s quite romantic.” Ben smiled as Cory watched Penguin shuffle away.

“You have no idea.” Cory grinned.

Suddenly, the door at the far end of the club were thrown open and three masked men entered the club. One of the intruders started to fire from a semi-automatic and Cory and his friends ducked beneath the table.

Looking around himself for his partner, Cory could not see Penguin anywhere, heart beating furiously.

“We’re here for the groom and groom.” One of the intruders boomed in a sarcastic manner.

“I know that voice!” Robin whispered from underneath the table, Dickie hunched over him protectively. “Is that the actual Zsasz?”

“I think so.” Cory tutted as the men started to walk towards their table. “He has that same infuriating sarcastic tone to his voice.”

Ben and David inched closer to Cory.

“I think we have a distraction.” Ben said. “David and I will run out in separate directions. Cory, Dickie and Robin will head to the back of the club and out of the rear door. They will be too confused seeing what they suspect is Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne running around to notice you three leaving.”

“What if they shoot you?” Dickie hissed. “You are taking a risk going out there.”

“We don’t have much time. They are coming over to this very table.” David said at once. “They’ll take Robin too if they see him thinking he’s Penguin.”

“This is insane.” Cory said. “You are both going to get shot!”

“We’ll see.” Ben bumped fists with David and then the two of them were sprinting out from underneath the table in opposite directions.

“Jim Gordon.” Zsasz boomed. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

“Boss. The others have slipped away.” A masked man nudged Zsasz impatiently. “Three of them just slipped out the back door.

“Go after Wayne and Gordon.” Zsasz said to his goons. “Kill them and then find me. I’m going after Penguin’s hot boyfriend.”

“The goons divided up and pursued David and Ben. The two men circled the back of the club by the penguin enclosure and then came together behind the shark tank to think of another plan.

“This isn’t working.” David hissed. “They are just chasing us round in circles. It’s only a matter of time until they get hold of us.”

“Now, now. This is my bachelor party. I won’t hear any negativity tonight.”

Ben and David turned to see Penguin emerging from the shadows. He had a gun in each hand and was watching the two actors fondly.

“That was very brave, distracting those goons.” Penguin admitted.

“They are coming round that corner any minute now.” Ben said. “We didn’t do much except hold them off for a little while.”

Penguin smiled. “You have nothing to be concerned about. I took care of them. I am going after Zsasz now. You are both safe and can return to the main room. Step over any bodies that you find on your way.”

David and Ben shrugged at each other as Penguin turned and shuffled away. 

“Another drink?” Ben asked, smiling at David.

“Definitely.” David smirked.

Both men headed back into the club area and sat back at the table, noting the bullet marks in the walls and the occasional dead goon littering the floor.

Meanwhile, Cory, Dickie and Robin had run down the staircase at the back of the lounge and were debating whether or not to seal themselves in Oswald’s office or make a break for the back alley.

“I think the office is the best bet.” Cory said. “Oswald won’t have far to go to get to us and we can easily prop stuff against the door.”

“I think we need to get as far away from this club as possible.” Dickie advised. “If we can keep light-footed we can skirt every back alleyway in this city. It’s like a maze out there. Only a true New York native knows every fold and every passage. We can easily get lost.”

“Can we make a decision either way?” Robin said. “He’s coming. I hear his footsteps. He’s at the top of the stairs already.”

“Get in the office. Quick!” Dickie said at once. They would never make it through the alleyway now. The only plan available was to seal themselves into the office and hope Oswald wasn’t too far behind.

Oswald’s office was a mass of paperwork and gun cabinets.

Whilst Dickie and Robin started piling stuff by the door, Cory turned to the cabinets in front of him. “He kept these here in case someone should come after us. I know the code to get in. I know how to shoot. I’ll get some of these locked and loaded.”

“Oh, Oswald!” Zsasz voice floated through the door and all three men gulped. “Are you in there? Is your precious actor in there too? I have a bone to pick with you all. That new show sucks. They have some lame-brain playing me and I don’t like it.”

“Leave a review on rotten tomatoes then!” Cory shouted from inside the office. “Coming here isn’t going to achieve anything. I don’t write it, you know. I just play the part.”

“Is Oswald in there?” Zsasz asked, tapping the door playfully.

“I’m here.” Robin gulped, trying his best to sound authoritative and stern. “I would leave this building right now. I have weapons in here. I will shoot anyone who enters my office!”

“Tut tut!” Zsasz snickered. “Oswald doesn’t have a tremor in his voice. Ever. Guess that makes you Robin, huh?”

Dickie shushed his husband quickly. “Good luck on getting in here. We have stuff by the door.”

“The door opens outward.” Zsasz surmised. “You are piling stuff in front of a door that I can open myself.”

“Shit.” Dickie swore. “Fucking real life shit. He’s right.”

“I have a gun.” Cory said smoothly. He had positioned himself in front of the door with the weapon firmly in his grip.

“Ah, but do you know how to use it?” Zsasz fished.

“Riddler taught me himself.” Cory said. “He admitted I was quite a good shot.”

There was a slight scuffle beyond the door. It opened a tiny fraction and then slammed shut again. Cory waited, breathing the way he had been taught by Nygma. _Prepare yourself. Take deep, even breaths. Wait for your opportunity._

Someone knocked on the door.

“Zsasz, I’m warning you! I will shoot!” Cory said.

“No need, beloved.” Oswald’s voice echoed through the door. Sighing with relief, Cory put down the gun at once.

“Oswald?” Cory asked.

“Can I open the door now? Are you okay?” Oswald asked, worry evident in his voice.

We’re fine. Please, come in.” Cory said at once.

Penguin entered the office and immediately enfolded Cory in his arms. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. Holding off against Zsasz. I truly think he was afraid to open the office door, believing you are a crack-shot.”

Cory looked at the unconscious form of Zsasz outside the door. “What if he wakes up?”

“He won’t.” Oswald chuckled. “Not for a while.”

“We couldn’t decide on a plan.” Cory admitted.

“Always stay close. I will find you more easily.” Oswald brushed a hand tenderly along Cory’s jawline before pulling him in for a deep kiss. “What was the other option?”

“To take to the alleyways and get lost in the maze of New York back streets.” Dickie grinned. “Only someone who comes from New York would know their way around.”

“Not bad.” Oswald grinned. “Not bad at all. You have a good head in dire situations, Dickie.”

“He does indeed.” Robin smiled lovingly at his husband. “This isn’t the first time he has had to keep it together in an emergency. He’s very good at knowing what to do.”

“Well, if there is ever an apocalypse, I know who I will be teaming up with.” Oswald laughed. “Well done, you two. Thank you for keeping Cory safe.”

Robin smiled shyly and turned away, his eyes locking on his husband proudly.

The party continued long into the evening. Cory and Oswald sauntered among their guests at a respectable distance, listening to all the well-wishers congratulating them.

Zsasz was taken to the basement and held there indefinitely. Tied up and moaning to himself, he had to endure a sing-off between Oswald’s men. They had been watching The Voice recently and planned to audition for the show sometime. Not one of them knew how to hit a note and Zsasz felt what was left of his sanity bleed away in the midst of off-key performances.

The next day came too quickly and Cory was in his tuxedo.

“Looking sharp, other me.” Ed said brightly, coming into the room and appraising Cory from head to foot.

“You’re here.” Cory said with a happy grin.

“I’m not missing out on my best friend getting married.” Ed tutted. “I’m best man. To both of you. The vaccine has been approved and is being rolled out. So, I came here. To be with you both on your special day.”

“Today I become Oswald’s husband.” Cory sighed. “I never thought I would ever tie the knot.”

“Things change.” Ed smoothed out a rumple in Cory’s tuxedo, removing a stray piece of lint from his shoulder and checking the entire suit was perfect. “I have to confess you are both perfect together. Have you got your vows ready?”

“Yes.” Cory said. I’ve been working on them for ages.

“Want me to test the water?” Ed grinned.

“Sure.” Cory took a deep breath and steadied himself. “I take this beautiful man, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forth. Forsaking all others and in sickness and in health. To love for eternity and beyond. To be my soulmate in this life and the next. Together, we are complete.”

“Beautiful.” Ed sighed. “I feel tearful.”

“Stop it!” Cory grinned, on the edge of tears himself.

“I have a speech too.” Ed said. “I’ve been rehearsing it. You want to hear it?”

“Sure!” Cory turned to Ed only to find his expression had darkened.

“I wasn’t a good friend to Oswald. I hurt him many times and convinced myself it was appropriate. That Oswald deserved all the vengeance I could mete out. But, I was wrong. I didn’t see that until I had lost his friendship and when we reconciled once more, I had no doubts that I loved him completely. He is the brother I never had or knew that I needed.”

Cory smiled at Ed encouragingly.

“With the arrival of you, Cory, the world shifted again. I had a second chance to prove I could be good at loving others unconditionally. I cherished the bond you and Oswald share, nurtured it. Nothing mattered more than protecting you both. With this day, with these beautiful men marrying, I have found a peace I didn’t know could exist in any world. You both complete me, Cory. You and Oswald are the missing pieces in my life. You are my family.”

Cory reached out and embraced Riddler at once. Ed leaned into the hug and then backed away, dabbing at his eyes furiously with a green handkerchief.

“That is so beautiful.” Cory said softly. “You are family. To me and Oswald.”

Riddler laughed and looked at Cory in the mirror. “I think you are ready for your ceremony, Cory.”

Cory smiled and steadied himself. “Yes. I am ready. Let’s go. I need to marry my bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the sequel to Twist of Fate is here. Apologies for it taking so long. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cory is a real life human being whom I respect. This story is not reflective of his personality or real life situations. This is a work of fiction only.  
> Gotham is a TV show.  
> I do not own any rights and this is done for the pleasure of writing.  
> Enjoy :)


End file.
